reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Lang Ya Blessed Land
Lang Ya Blessed Land was a refinement path Immortal Aperture. The blessing in Lang Ya Blessed Land is specifically for Gu Refinement. Refining any Gu in Lang Ya Blessed Land would have higher chances of succeeding. Appearance Formerly Lang Ya Blessed Land's scenery consists of white clouds covering the whole area of Blessed Land. In the sea of clouds, there were twelve buildings, each decorated grandly and was majestic, having the beauty of a thousand years of history. Around the buildings, Immortal Cranes flew, Feathermen hovered in the air, colorful clouds moved around and the fragrance of sandalwood pervaded the air. The cloud was Cloud Soil, one can step on it like real land and its soil is very fertile, far surpassing the mortal world's soil. As for the twelve buildings, legend has it that within the twelve cloud buildings, there are countless refinement recipes stored. Currently After Lang Ya Blessed Land was invaded by Qin Bai Sheng, Lang Ya Blessed Land's appearance has changed, it becomes more grand, different from the previous one. Lang Ya Land Spirit turn into 2nd form obsession, there were 4 Continents and immense number of Hairy Men living, twelve cloud buildings become twelve cloud cities, etc. Areas Lang Ya Blessed Land could be considered the largest paradise of Hairy Men in the current world. Within the Blessed Land, there were four continents. Three were on the sea, with similar sizes, the fourth one was the smallest but was floating in the sky. #Black Hair Continent #*Steel Thread City was the grandest in Black Hair Continent. Within the Steel Thread City, there were hundreds of thousands of Hairy Men, the periphery of the city, with countless villages and towns around. #*In Black Hair Continent, the city lords usually has the highest authority, they had Rank 5 cultivation level. #*Places in Black Hair Continent : Black Hair Kingdom, Steel Thread City, Hua Feng City. #White Hair Continent #*Similar to Black Hair Continent's description, only difference is their color hair . #Yellow Hair Continent #*Similar to Black Hair Continent's description, only difference is their color hair. #Cloud Cover Continent #*Cloud Cover Continent was floating in the sky, it was the sacred land that Hairy Men from the other three continents aspired to reach. #*On Cloud Cover Continent, there were twelve cloud cities, each of the cities was a Mortal Gu House. When activated together, they could form the Twelve Wave Cloud Confusion Formation, it could cover the entirety of Cloud Cover Continent. #*Twelve cloud cities, each of the cities have representative city lords, the cloud city lords usually a cultivator of immortal level, an supreme elder of Lang Ya Sect. Land Spirit Form of 1st obsession (Formerly) Lang Ya Land Spirit was a sagely old man, he was thin with white hair, having a beard that reached his chest and a ruddy face like that of a baby's. He was wearing a wide robe and the two sleeves were fluttering in the air. Form of 2nd obsession (Currently) Lang Ya Land Spirit was muscular and strong, his height was six meter tall. He had large shoulders and a thick waist, the muscles on his body were bursting with energy, giving off terrifying signals. His entire body was with thick hair, the brown hair was almost covering his entire body. His eyes were bloodshot, fangs were in his mouth as his lips curled up, showing a sinister smile. Time Flow The time flow in Lang Ya Blessed Land was thirty-six times faster than the outside Gu World. Over a month in Lang Ya Blessed Land would only be a day in the outside world. Origin Lang Ya Blessed Land was originally a Grotto-Heaven, but after the former Lang Ya fell, it has dropped from a Grotto-Heaven to a Blessed Land. Lang Ya Blessed Land had lost its day and night trait. In the present age, it can be said that Lang Ya Blessed Land is the number one Blessed Land. (Note : Lang Ya = Long Hair Ancestor) The real reason Lang Ya Grotto-Heaven was dropped to Blessed Land level was because of calamities and tribulations. A Grotto-Heaven's calamities and tribulations are far more dangerous. Back then, Long Hair Ancestor purposely weakened Lang Ya Grotto-Heaven until it became a Blessed Land. History Part 1 Lang Ya Blessed Land was placed around Crescent Lake in the past was because the area near Crescent Lake has a lot of water path Dao Marks and refinement path Dao Marks. Long Hair Ancestor always used the killer move, Immortal Tribulation Tempering Aperture, to deal with calamities and tribulations. Most often, water path and refinement path calamities would occur. After passing them, the immortal aperture would gain water path and refinement path Dao Marks. A 180,000 years ago, Lang Ya Blessed Land had no seas, but after gaining huge number of water path path Dao Marks, it has vast ocean, and the huge landmass has been reduced to three continents. Part 2 Lang Ya Blessed Land had a long history of over 300,000 years, it had lived through the era of two venerables. Lang Ya Blessed Land was originally a Grotto-Heaven, it had an incredibly huge space. After intentionally being dropped to a Blessed Land, because Refinement Cauldron was fused into the immortal aperture world, Lang Ya Blessed Land's space increased instead, it was larger than even many Grotto-Heavens. There were an immense number of Hairy Men living in Lang Ya Blessed Land, they were split into three countries, the life forms in Lang Ya Blessed Land procreated and had generations after generations of offspring. According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 Lang Ya Blessed Land would later be accidentally discovered by a soul path Gu Immortal called Gui Wang, leading the first wave of attacks. The result was that they were captured by the Lang Ya Land Spirit. However, the news regarding Lang Ya Blessed Land was leaked by Gui Wang and attracted more Gu Immortals. Later, the second wave of attacks came, and later, the third wave and so on. During the seventh wave, the Heavenly Court dispatched several Rank 7 Gu Immortals who brought Immortal Gu to the mortal realm. After a tragic battle, Lang Ya Blessed Land finally collapsed while the Gu Immortals also suffered disastrous losses. Feng Jiu Ge died in this battle. However, Lang Ya Blessed Land's great number of recipes were taken by the Heavenly Court. Central Continent's strength thus rose sharply and with just their strength, they attacked the four great regions. Part 2 Long Hair Ancestor had many Immortal Beasts that was controlled by the Beast Enslavement Immortal Gu. The Beast Enslavement Immortal Gu could subdue any wild beast in the world, including Mutated Beasts, Myriad Beast Emperor; even Desolate Beasts and Ancient Desolate Beasts. Long Hair Ancestor used Beast Enslavement Immortal Gu to subdue many Desolate Beasts, including several Ancient Desolate Beasts whom Long Hair Ancestor buried under the twelve cloud buildings. With these Desolate Beasts' protection, the whole Lang Ya Blessed Land became a fortified castle and was able to resist till the sixth wave of Gu Immortals' crazed attack, and finally fell at the seventh wave. Trivia * Lang Ya Blessed Land was Long Hair Ancestor's residence, thus it contained large amounts of Gu Worm recipes, including recipes for Immortal Gu. * There are two method in order to inherits Lang Ya Blessed Land, first method Gu Master have to refined Space Escape Gu, and second method the person have to be Hairy Man. The Hairy Man have to be the ones who in charge entire Gu World, and all other beings have to be slaves of Hairy Men. Whichever Hairy Men can achieve it, they would become the new master of Lang Ya Blessed Land. * Recent disasters that descended in Lang Ya Blessed Land : Heavenly Drum Thunder Tribulation and Blue Charm Lightning Shadow Tribulation.